I'm Still Standing
by Impala Tunes
Summary: Newcomer SHIELD Agent Cortana tries for the Avengers team and is granted a chance given her special abilities, experience, and grounds with the team. But did she get more than she baragined for? (Loki/OC, Steve Rogers/OC) warning: mild language


"Why don't you shut up, Stark?" Cortana huffed as she continued punching the punching bag in front of her that Steve Rogers held in place.

"Well maybe if you listened, I wouldn't have to repeat myself." Tony said from wrap around balcony on the second level of the gym. He'd been lecturing her on how immature and reckless it was for her trying to become an Avenger.

"For the last time, Stark. I'm not your daughter nor your sister, you don't need to lecture me." She said between her punches, trying to concentrate.

"But you are my friend, one of the few I have. I'd like you to stay that way." He said loudly, making sure she heard him and took a drink from his glass, Cortana stopped punching.

"Captain, what do you think?" She asked sternly, looking around the bag at Steve who raised his eyebrows.

"On you putting yourself in danger Miss?" Steve asked, which earned a frustrated sigh from Cortana.

"Steve and Tony are right, Correy. It's a dangerous job." Bruce said timidly as he walked out of his lab and stood near the door.

"You think I don't know that guys?" Cortana said in a frustrated and walked over to the bench that held her duffel bag and water bottle. She took a quick drink from her bottle and swallowed.

"For god sakes, Correy! You're just a kid!" Tony said entering the room. Cortana wondered when Tony had managed to make his way from the second story to the ground level so quickly.

"I'm 26, I'm an adult." Cortana sighed and sat on the bench. Just then Director Fury walked in and faced Cortana.

"Agent Belle. How is your training going?" He asked in a serious tone. Cortana instantly shot up from where she sat, straightening up.

"Very Well Director. Captain Rogers has been training me very well, Sir." Cortana said in a serious tone.

"Good. Show me what you have learned." Director Fury gestured to the boxing ring with his hand and Cortana shared a look with Steve, who nodded. "Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner. Please join the rest of us to watch from upstairs."

Cortana and Steve both looked up as the 3 of then men left, seeing the rest of the Avengers on the steel grated balcony that wrapped around the enter 2nd story, along with a few SHIELD Agents., even Thor was there.

"Sir, is this my test?" She said looking back at the Director.

"Yes." He answered simply, his name over the intercom from the second story. "There are multiple opponents awaiting you, if you can defeat each of them by removing them from the ring or have them surrender, you will be a candidate for the Avengers Initiative. However, if you are thrown out of the ring or surrender, you will not be considered again for the next 2 years."

Cortana looked around, seeing no one else that could be her opponents besides Steve, she shrugged and walked over o the Ring. Steve was already inside and he offered her his hand to help her up, which she accepted with a smile and quiet thank you.

"Listen, if I'm hurting you, let me know and I'll stop okay?" Steve said with his blue puppy dog eyes, grabbing his shield and zipping up his suit.

"Back at 'cha, Captain" She said with a playful smirk and zipped up her special uniform. It had the base structure of the standard SHIELD uniform, but with it's own unique aspects. Hers was a deep, almost black, blue without sleeves, among other features. She slid into her beginning stance.

"3...2..1..Begin." Director Fury said over the intercom and Steve and Cortana both zoned in on each other. Steve took the first swing,, throwing his shield, which Cortana deflected, holding up her arm as the shield hit her forearm, then bounced off the metal protecting it.

Cortana moved in quickly, kicking for Steve's legs, which he jumped over quick as a fox, rolling and grabbing his shield again in one swift movement. He landed a square punch in her abdomen, which knocked the wind out of her, she stumbled backand brought up her arms to deflect another throw of the shield. In the same second, Cortana ducked low and lunged at Steve with her shoulder knocking him the gut. He stumbled backward, but side stepped as Cortana threw a punch at his jaw, but she was quick threw one of her legs up, propelling her self of the ground and wrapped her thighs around his neck, then used her weight the spin herself she she was practically sitting on his shoulder,s then back down again, taking him down with her. She landed on her hands, her thoghs still wrapped around his neck. She released him and quickly rolled on top of him. She leaned into him, straddling him between her knees with her forearm pressed against his throat. She heard his hand smack the ground three times, he'd tapped out. She got off of him and helped him up, he shook her hand and was on his way out of the ring when the spring like floor below her bounced under the weight of someone jumping onto it, Steve jumped from the ring as a hammer hurled past her head.

Thor was in the ring. She just realized what Director Fury had meant about the multiple opponents, she'd have to take on each of the already existing Avengers. She took a deep breath quickly and spun to face her opponent.


End file.
